The Importance of Fear
by manicpanda06
Summary: Jack Frost had no idea there were other mythical beings out there. Until he meets Avery Ghoul and learns about the long feud between the Halloween spirits and the Guardians. The group once again finds themselves locked into a fight against fear and darkness. And all to save Halloween? Rated M for possible language and later smut.
1. Chapter 1: The Fire Spirit

Jack Frost didn't have a care in the world. His job was to literally have fun, as long as he attended his monthly meetings with the Guardians and was careful not to become too carried away with the snow days. Currently he was on his way to Belson, Florida to give those children a rare glimpse of snow.

And that's when he saw her. She was sprawled out in the grass, porcelain skin shimmering beneath the sunlight. It was apparent that she had been sunbathing awhile by the leaves and twigs that had tangled within her flaxen hair. White, snakeskin high-waisted shorts adorned her wide hips and a black off-shoulder top accentuated her tiny waist. Jack slowly floated towards the Earth, openly gawking at the sight of her. Of course, no one could see the winter spirit, so why hide it?

He wasn't sure what caught his eye. Maybe it was her subtle curves and classic beauty. But he had seen plenty of girls in his day and he did not stop to ogle them. No, maybe it was the fact that she was sunbathing in the middle of winter. Even Florida was about to see a snow day. Girls should not be sporting summer wear and tanning. Should they?

Then, a scarier thought occurred to him. Maybe someone had dumped her here. He moved even closer, until he was floating directly above her body. Her lips had been painted red and there were no signs of deprived oxygen. After a moment, he saw her chest rise with air. The girl was only sleeping.

"Dodged that one, Jack," he laughed lightly. At the sudden sound, the girl's eyes flickered open and she was staring directly into his blue orbs.

"Ah!" she screamed and gave him a quick kick to the gut.

"Oomf!" Jack flew backwards and allowed himself to hit the ground as he cradled his wounded midsection. He glanced behind him to see the girl walking swiftly towards him. Balls of flame swirled around her torso in a furious hula hoop and realization smacked Jack like a freight train. "Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" He jumped to his feet and dropped his staff to the ground in surrender.

"What's to misunderstand, you pervert?"

"Pervert? I thought you were dead!"

The girl's mouth dropped in disbelief and she allowed the flames to dissipate. "If that's what you tell the girls then you probably aren't a very successful pervert."

Jack shook his head violently. "Can we restart? I'm-"

"Jack Frost," she snapped, but did not continue to introduce herself.

"I've obviously angered you, how about I apolo- Wait!" he yelled when the girl made to fly away. She hesitated but did not glide back down to Earth. Jack watched in awe at how the wind held her up in exactly the same way the wind supported him. Maybe fire and ice spirits are much more similar than he thought. How would he ever find out if she left? "Please don't leave."

"You don't know who I am?" she cocked her head to the side.

Jack looked around as if someone was playing a joke on him. "Should I?"

She sighed dramatically. "Do you at least know _what_ I am?" Jack shook his head. "My name is Avery Ghoul. Ask your friends if you want answers. Sam would love to know they are thinking of him." With that, she shot into the sky before he could say another word.

And that's how he found himself interrupting Bunny, North, and Phil's card game to give a rehash of what had happened. All three gave him wide-eyed stares. "You don't know the Ghoul Squad?" North finally asked.

"Well, I caught their first album, but they've practically vanished since the scandal," Jack joked, undeterred by the lack of laughs.

Bunny looked Jack directly in the eyes, making sure to have his full attention. "Stay away from them, mate. They're trouble." Jack's eyes darted to North for help. The old man sighed.

"Sam is Samhain, the man in charge of protecting Halloween. If the people do not have some belief or… curiosity in the unknown, then Halloween just becomes about the candy. That's where the Ghoul Squad comes in," North explained.

"There's 11 of the monsters. Each has a certain post that they guard. Their job is to scare people randomly in their territories throughout the year. They keep the fear alive. They're part of Pitch's lot."

Jack remembered Avery vividly, but not as vividly as he recalled Pitch. The two definitely did not seem to be cut from the same cloth. North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know you are not used to being around other magical beings, but trust on this one. Guardians and Ghouls are enemies. Stay away. You have been a wonderful Guardian so far. Give yourself more time to grow before you… what is it… make waves?"

When the boys went back to their card game, Jack broke out into his signature mischievous grin. He had no desire to anger his colleagues, but he had to see that girl again. There was a feeling he couldn't shake that she would prove to be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Who Wait

It took 3 weeks for Jack to find her again, and even then he had gone to Tooth for help. After feigning complete ignorance about the Ghoul Squad, he found out that a new Ghoul had been appointed only 2 years earlier. The new Ghoul was posted in the American South portion. This could be none other than the fiery beauty, Avery Ghoul. So, Jack had spent those 3 weeks taking the long way around and swinging by the southern states in hopes of catching a glimpse of the girl. The entire endeavor was useless and he knew that. The southern portion of the US was a large area to cover, but he had to at least try.

In the end, he found her, but not by endlessly searching the mountains and bayous. No, he found her in his very own hometown, Burgess. Technically, Pennsylvania was not under Avery's jurisdiction, but the life of a Ghoul was never predictable. Jack was participating in his favorite activity when she came crashing back into his life. He had just covered Burgess with enough snow and ice that school was sure to be canceled the following day. This made for the perfect night to sneak out his favorite believers for a few hours of fun. They were currently engaged in a snowball fight in the deeper part of the forest at the local park. Jack preferred to bring the believers here so that no waking adults reported any children out past curfew. It seemed like the perfect idea... until he heard the screaming.

Jamie and Pippa dashed away from the bushes, wailing at the top of their lungs, and hid behind Jack. They peeked around him in search of some unknown entity. All the other believers immediately ran to stand behind the Guardian as well, instinctively reacting to their friends' fear. "What's wrong with you guys?" Jack glanced frantically over his shoulder at the group.

"We saw a monster!" Pippa yelled.

"A monster?" Jack grabbed his stomach and laughed. "I don't see anything out here except for a couple of turn tail soldiers who are trying to get out of the snowball fight they were about to lose."

"No!" Jamie jumped in front of him. "It had long ears, like this!" He held his arms above his head as high as they would go.

Pippa leaped beside him. "And sharp teeth, like this." She wiggled two fingers in front of her mouth in imitation of fangs.

"Its eyes glowed red!"

"And its nails were black!"

They deflated at the humor in Jack's eyes. He shook his head and began to dramatically march towards the bush that held the so-called "monster". His job was to make children happy and keep the faith alive. What better way to do that than create a little fun? "Alright, soldiers, look sharp." First, he glanced around the bush, but nothing was behind it. Then, he somersaulted in front of the bush, much to the believers' delight, and checked out the other side. "This area is clear, cadets. Let's move out!" Jack made a few strange hand gestures in the direction of the road. The believers took that to mean it was time to go home, but Pippa held up her hands.

"Uh, Jack, the monster is _in_ the bush?"

"You're right, cadet. Good soldiers always go above and beyond the call of duty." Without a care in the world, Jack reached out and parted the bushes, only to be met by exactly what the children had described. A monster with ears like a donkey jumped out, braying to a hellish moon. But that was not all the shrub held. Another creature with eyes of burning coal rushed at him in a billow of smoke, like a phantom of grisly revenge. It's screeching was enough to make even _his_ blood turn cold. Jack fell flat on his backside, unable to collect himself to chase after the children.

The spirit zipped about their heads, and the mulish beast ran around them in a fury. The children fled, leaving the monsters alone with their Guardian protector. Jack rushed to his feet, staff ready for the attack, but the sound of laughter stopped him dead. What was once a demonic donkey had morphed into a large man wearing overalls and plaid. His laugh was hearty and his beard was a field of strawberry blonde, a much more pleasant sight than his other form.

In a blur of a smoke and flame, a girlish figure began to coalesce and before Jack knew it, he was staring down at Avery Ghoul, shining with glee. "Avery!"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a flirty wave. "Hi Jack. Guess you haven't met the northern Ghoul yet."

The man bowed. "Name's Benjamin Ghoul."

Jack grimaced. "And why are both of you here?"

Avery shrugged. "Well, I came to deliver Benny a message, and we saw you flying in."

"And," Ben cut in, "where else could Jack Frost be going in these United States?"

"So we followed you. Pranking you was just too easy."

For once, there was absolutely no humor to be found in Jack Frost, even though he had been searching for this girl for 3 weeks. "So, you thought it would be funny to traumatize children?"

Those words cut Avery and her eyes settled into a bitter hurt. Benny, however, was a difficult spirit to break. "Those kids are out way past their bedtime and in a secluded area. They should be in bed or with a _real_ adult."

"They're perfectly safe with me." Jack sighed and turned to Avery. "Can you please come show yourselves to them so they can sleep tonight?"

"No can do. Humans can't see us." Avery shook her head.

"But they obviously just saw you!"

"No," she corrected, "they saw monsters, and that's all they will ever see us as."

Benny stepped forward to explain a little better. "They will only see us if we allow them to, otherwise we are invisible. But, when they do see us, we appear exactly as we appeared to you. It's impossible to see a Ghoul for what they truly look like."

When Avery saw that Jack's frustrations were not going to calm, she made to return to her post. "Wait!" He called after her.

Avery groaned. "Is this going to become our routine?"

Jack didn't want to admit that he had been wanting to see her again, but he knew this could be his only opportunity to talk to her. "Will there be a routine?"

Incredulity crossed her face. "Aw, Jackson, are you becoming attached to me?"

"I can appreciate anyone who can prank the one and only Guardian of Fun."

Avery smiled at that. "You wanna play again? Ask your buddies when you'll see me next."

"I don't like this routine. Can't we just-?" But before he could finish that sentence, Avery had jetted off in a trail of smoke.

Benny suddenly appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Jack flinch. "Leave that chase alone, Frost. Guardians and Ghouls don't mix."

Jack shrugged his hand off and went to collect the children. It didn't take him long to convince the lot that he had taken on the monsters and sent them howling for the hills.


	3. Chapter 3: Legion

"You talked to a Ghoul again?!" Bunny placed his palms over his ears. "What did you not understand about stay away from Ghouls?!"

"They aren't so bad. You know, except for the scaring children part…" Jack couldn't quite shake his discomfort with that aspect.

"So Sam has informed the Ghouls, has he?" North mused.

"Informed them of what?!" Jack demanded to know just in time for Tooth and Sandy to join them.

"Actually, I just called meeting to discuss exactly this. There is a new threat to the believers."

"Pitch," Jack growled. Sandy began punching at the air, ready for battle.

Bunny shook his head miserably. "We aren't sure. Doesn't seem like Pitch, but the nightmare sand was new, too," he recalled.

"Then who?" Tooth squeaked.

North looked down at Jack sympathetically. "We think it may be the Ghouls." He held up a hand to stop Jack's protests. "Bunny, what did you see yesterday?"

"Phantoms. Dark shadows. They latch onto a person and take away all of their happiness."

"That doesn't sound like the Ghouls." Jack was adamant.

"You don't know them." Bunny knocked him on the back of the head. "It would be easy for them to take that form and they live off fear. There's already 11 of 'em and they hate us Guardians."

"I want to see these shadows," Jack demanded.

"Later." North ordered for his sleigh to be prepped. "Today, we visit the Ghoul Squad."

The Fortress stood strong at the edge of a forest in Ireland. It was a castle built for war, with thick bombardments and a moat. North informed Jack that the top of the Fortress held cages of crows, minions to Samhain that protected the Fortress should an aerial attack be attempted. The drawbridge was lowered and the Guardians entered, sleigh and all. Jack was in awe of the grand ballroom that greeted them.

And he was even more awed by the single throne that dominated the center of the room. A man sat cross-legged on the cushion, rising only when the Guardians came to a stop. His trench coat reached his ankles and a crow squawked wildly on his shoulder. Curling horns protruded from his forehead and his black hair fell to his waist. But that was not what made Jack uneasy. Sam had the same yellow eyes and grey skin as Pitch Black.

"Guardians! Please come in!" His booming voice made them all step back.

"Hello, Sam," North greeted him hesitantly. And Jack saw why. Samhain held only disdain in his eyes.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic now. Especially you Bunny. My heart can't take the excitement." Bunnymund only growled in greeting.

Sam took a swift sidestep to stand directly in front of Frost, making the boy jump back. "The Guardian of Fun. Nice to meet you, lad." He extended a hand that Jack reluctantly shook. "I heard you have met one of my Ghouls." Sam twirled on his heel and motioned for the Guardians to follow him.

"Avery and I have talked once or twice," he said, following close behind.

Sam laughed deeply. "Only talked? That's not how she tells it."

The Guardians all turned to glare down at Jack, and for once, he didn't have to feign innocence. "That's a lie. We just talked."

Sam jerked around and bellowed, "You calling my Ghoul a liar?"

All of the Guardians shrunk in fear, but Sam's face melted into a smile. "I'm only joking. You Guardians are too tightly wound. Loosen up, my friends." He snarled that last bit.

They entered a large dining room with a table a mile long and enough seats to house New York. Somehow, it only made the empty room seem eerie instead of grand. Sam took a seat and motioned for the Guardians to join him.

"Where are the Ghouls anyways?" Tooth asked.

Sam raised his hands. "Please excuse them. They can be very rude to houseguests."

A hiss came from above. "Welcome to our home." Jack raised his eyes to see 11 Ghouls crouching in the shadows of the rafters.

"Blimey!" Bunny yelled and dropped to the ground. The Ghouls burst into a chorus of laugher and floated down into the remaining seats. Jack glanced at each of them uneasily, but his anxiety lessened when he spotted Avery winking at him.

"So why don't we get down to it Guardians? You want to accuse us of being the soul stealers."

"Is that what you are calling them?" North asked.

"Faith eaters!" one of the Ghouls added.

"Dark destroyers!"

"Shadow crawlers!" Avery stood and pounded her fist into the table.

Sam held up his hand. "Let's just call them the Shadows."

North cleared his throat. "You must admit, it looks bad."

"Only to you," Benny snarled.

"Hush," Sam demanded. "We only live to keep Halloween alive."

"And what better way than to spread fear," Bunny pointed out.

"But too much fear will keep children from participating in Halloween, you idiots!" Sam exploded. He collected himself for a moment. "Only a small amount of fear benefits us. And Halloween is a time for celebration as well. Why would we want the believers to lose their joy?"

"He's right." North nodded to Guardians and Jack smiled back at him. "If you tell the truth, then we have a common enemy here."

"Do you believe Pitch could be back?" Sam asked.

"Possibly," Bunny admitted. "Or you're lying and want revenge on us."

Before Sam could retort, North broke up the fight. "Let us gather more information before throwing more stones."

"I may have something you would like to see."

Once again, without any real transition, Sam rose and left the room, leaving the Guardians to awkwardly leave the Ghouls at the table. That is, except for Avery, who chased after the Guardians and sidled up to Sam. "Avery? Would you like to join us?" The girl leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Sam chuckled and looked over his shoulder to wink at Jack.

They descended deeper and deeper into the Fortress until they entered a maze of tunnels that led under the moat. Rooms lined the walls and Sam seemed to pick one at random. Once inside, the room was completely dark, except for a glowing green light in the middle of the floor. The Guardians edged closer. Jack recognized it immediately as a reaper's blade, only the staff appeared to be made of bone and the blade was a glowing green crystal.

"Where did you find that?" North's voice quivered around each word.

"Takehito found it in Indonesia," Avery answered.

"North?" Jack looked to his elder and noted that Tooth and Bunny looked equally confused.

"That is the blade of Legion. Sandy and I defeated him long ago. He was a warlock who allowed his body to be filled with evil spirits to become powerful, like us. It worked to an extent. He was only as powerful as the happiness he could harvest. That is the blade he used to tear the happiness from people. He was the greatest foe we ever faced…"

Doom was an emotion Jack was not used to seeing on North, so he tried to be optimistic. "But, if the blade is here, what do we have to worry about?"

North shook his head. "Unless he has found another way of harvesting the happiness."

"The shadows," Bunny breathed.

North nodded. "He will become more powerful than all of us."

"Precisely," Sam agreed. "If it is Legion, the only way we can defeat him is by banding together."

"And what if you're only helping Legion?" Bunny pointed out.

Avery giggled and leaned against Sam. "Honey, we aren't that organized."


End file.
